1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for maintaining a self-service terminal and to a system for maintaining a self-service terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for maintaining a self-service terminal is known from DE 10 2009 040928 A1, for example. The self-service terminal to be maintained therein is not connected directly to an external network or to further appliances. In order to allow maintenance and diagnosis data to be transmitted directly between the self-service terminal and a data center even without a direct connection from the self-service terminal, maintenance-sensitive data are transmitted in a nearby area of the self-service terminal, particularly using a mobile camera, in a zero-current and radio-free data transmission form. This involves the fitting of barcodes, which are read in by the mobile camera, on the components of the self-service terminal that are to be maintained. Alternatively, the camera used may be a monitoring camera that is already used anyway. DE 10 2009 040928 A1 teaches the practice of using an optical and/or acoustic data transmission link to couple a self-service terminal to a data center instead of coupling the self-service terminal to the data center directly, for example using a cable.
It is an object of the present invention to propose technical teaching according to which the maintenance of a self-service terminal by a service engineer is facilitated.